Metal cutting tools such as milling cutters, slotting cutters and saws have a plurality of cutting inserts retained on the peripheral surface of the tool body. The cutting inserts may have multiple cutting edges, and each insert may be reversible (i.e., double-sided) and indexable to use another cutting edge when a certain cutting edge is worn or damaged. The indexable cutting inserts may have a plurality of cutting corners on each side of the insert, adapted for cutting metal at predetermined positioning.
The cutting tool body has respective insert retaining pockets suitable for receiving the cutting inserts, and retaining them during metal cutting operations. Cutting inserts and cutting tools as described above are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,349, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,338, U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,483, U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,460, WO2009/121459, WO2012/147924 and WO2012/147923.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel double sided indexable cutting insert and cutting tool, for milling operations, where the cutting insert having six cutting portions.